I didn't mean it
by Edwardloverforever7
Summary: Bella loves Edward. Edward loved Bella once but now he just can't get over what she did to him. Will he go to far? Or will she just give up? AH some M rated mention but mainly T.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**I didn't mean it  
**

It had been a long day, and I was tied and missing Edward. He still wasn't home and it was nearly 3:00am. I tried his cell once again, only to get the voicemail. Where was he? He would always call or text me if he was going to be late. I then decided to call my best friend and Edwards's secretary Tanya. The phone rang and rang, then it was finally picked up, but it seemed as if Tanya had accidentally accepted my call because I could quite clearly hear her moans and cries with her new lover, or probably her one-night stand. Tanya may be my best friend but even I knew how much a whore she was, who could blame her, she was beautiful, way more than me. I was about to hang up when I heard them. I couldn't believe my ears, so I kept listening. That's when I heard him say, "Baby, that was great. You're the only one to ever do that to me, but I have to go now Bella will be so worried if I'm not back all night." I couldn't believe him, it can't be...can it?

"Oh Eddie, please Baby don't go yet, I'm still not finished with you. Forget Bella, you love me right, not her. When are you gonna leave her anyways? I'm getting tired of her calling me and complaining about how you're not paying her any attention anymore.", Tanya complained. I then heard giggling and a loud moan before He said,

"You know what Babe, I'm just gonna quickly send her a text saying I'm crashing at Emmet's place. I can't bear to leave you and besides I'm hard again, only for you."

I waited with baited breathe to see if it was who I thought it was, I was praying it was someone else with the same name, but my pray was for nothing since I heard a beep, indicating I had a message. I didn't check my message; instead I continued to listen on to what they were saying.

"Eddie, please Babe, urge, I need you NOW!" Tanya purred, I heard shuffling, then a loud "Shit!" on the other side. Before I knew it He was saying Hello in the phone, but I didn't reply. Tears were running down my cheeks, but I couldn't reply, since I knew who was now. Without a doubt, it was Edward; my so called boyfriend of 5 years. He was cheating on me with my so called best friend Tanya. I knew she liked him, but I had thought she would keep the whole "don't fuck you friend's boyfriend "motto. And Edward...My sweet Edward who had told me he loved me a week after we had met, how could he do this to me? I then heard him hang up the phone, so I finally checked the message he had sent me.

_**Hey Baby, I'm sorry if you're still awake, but I'm crashing at Em's place. Had too much to drink. Love you foreverXXXX.-E**_

What a liar, I knew exactly where he was and with who. I felt my tears once again. I was so confused. When did this start? And how long has he been cheating on me? Oh God, who else has he cheated on me with? As I sit there pondering this, I hear the keys jingling, notifying me of someone's arrival.

"Bella, you still awake Love?" I hear him say. But I don't move, I stay as still as I can, waiting for him in our...no in the bedroom. My back is towards the door when he slowly opens it.

"Love, what are you doing standing by the window, and why are you still awake? I messaged you earlier. You should have gone to bed; I don't like it when my Love is tired because of me." He had reached me by now. I felt him wrapping his strong arms around my waist. The same arms which I used to love being held in, the same arms which were holding someone else only minutes ago. I don't say anything in reply. He then places his chin on my shoulder and presses a gentle kiss on my neck, "Bella, what's wrong? Why are you so quite? You can't be upset about my work can you? I mean you know how important that is to me. And if you upset about Emmet's place then you shouldn't be, I thought we decided we wouldn't go crazy if we hung out with separate friends."

I slowly turned to face him. I couldn't take him lying to me any longer. As I turned around, his arms fell to his side. I then looked him right in his green eyes and whispered, "Why?"

He looked confused, so I elaborated, "Why did you do this to us Edward? Why would you do this to me? If you fell out of love with me then you should have said. I would have left with no hard feelings. But no, YOU HAD TO CHEAT! And with who, oh yeah my so called whore of a friend TANYA!", I shouted. His face turned completely white, and he began opening and closing his mouth like a fish. In normal circumstances I would have laughed, but this was anything but normal. He then tried to touch my arm, but I moved it out of the way.

"Bella please, it's not what you think, we were...we were just acting. Yeah...we wanted to surprise..", I stopped him right there and demanded he stop lying for once and just tell me the truth.

"Ok, I'll tell you everything, just know I'm really sorry for hurting you Baby but it's not only my fault. Your responsible for this too...It all started that day when I had to stay later because of that glitch in the company's files. It was 11:45pm and you weren't picking your phone up. I had left you countless messages and even missed calls, but you still hadn't called back, so I was getting really worried. You had been off for a while now. On edge almost, you were distancing yourself from me and I had no clue why. So as I was sitting there I had couple of drinks to clear my head a bit to be able to concentrate. As I finished my fourth drink of whiskey, Tanya can into the room. By this time I couldn't really see properly, and when she asked how I was I sort of slurred my words. The next thing I know she was straddling me and her hands were everywhere. I told her to stop but then she began telling me how I should just enjoy myself, like you were at the moment. I remember being confused and asking what she was on about, and then she told me about you and Jacob Black, and how you were with him at the moment. I didn't believe her; until she showed me a text you had sent her saying how you couldn't wait to see him again after so long. I saw red then. I couldn't believe you were deceiving me, so I didn't stop Tanya after that. She fucked me, there in my office chair while I was drunk and angry. Eventually, I fell asleep and when I woke up she had left. I thought I had imagined the whole thing, but then when I got home and saw you there sitting in OUR kitchen, eating breakfast with Black, I couldn't believe what had happened. After that you started hanging out with him more, and I got angrier and more depressed. That's when Tanya came, and told me she really like me and wanted to help me. At first she really did help me. We would talk and I would tell her everything I was going through and then she would tell me everything you were doing behind my back. The second time we fucked was when you stayed with Black couple of months ago. I was so pissed, so I spent the entire weekend drinking and fucking Tanya at her place. Eventually, I felt guilty for doing this to you, but then I remembered what you were doing and thought what I did, didn't matter anymore."

I just stared at him. I couldn't believe him.

"Edward, you believed Tanya above me. If you had bothered to ask me, I would have told you that Jake and I are only friends and nothing more. Yes he was once my boyfriend, but that all came to an end when he confessed to being gay to me. Tanya lied to you and you willingly believed her. I was on edge as you put it because I had a pregnancy scare, but it was false so I was back to normal after that. You are the one who killed us. How could you do this to me, I loved you so much Edward. Now, I can't even look at you.", I snarled

Edward looked at with a heartbreaking expression. I then saw tears for the first time ever come out of his eyes. "Bella, Baby please don't leave me, I'm sorry I was stupid and jealous. I love you Isabella, please let me make it up to you.", he pleaded. But I was having none of that. I calmly grabbed the bag I had already packed before he got home, and began moving towards the stairs. I the felt him come behind me trying to stop me. I didn't stop though. The love I had for him died when I heard him making someone else moan. He killed me. I was leaving our home, which had become a house months ago. As I left, I could hear him howling for me, but I wasn't giving in. No I was never giving in again. Even though I was leaving he would still be with me. In the back of my mind, in my broken heart...and in the child I was carrying for 3 months now. His child. Who he would never know about or get to see. Never. I wouldn't let him hurt her or him, like he hurt me.

The end


End file.
